


Peter Pan: A Retelling

by Hobbit4Lyfe



Category: Peter Pan (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the 2003 version of the movie. Liberties have been taken to fit a stuffed animal cast. Cowritten by my younger sister. Moved from FanFiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hidden Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Peter Pan: A Retelling (Theatrical Version)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201762) by [Hobbit4Lyfe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/Hobbit4Lyfe). 



Everybody grows up. Except for Peter Pan.  
Wendy, Michael, and John Darling were sitting in the living room with their mom, dad, and aunt.  
“I tell you, Wendy needs to be in a room without her brothers.” said Mr. Darling.  
Mrs. Darling asked, “Why?”  
“Because of all those childish stories she tells about pirates, flying children, and that sort of thing.”  
“Mom, Dad. You know we’re in the same room, don’t you?” Wendy asked.  
“I don’t think she needs to be moved. She has the Hidden Kiss.” the children’s aunt explained.  
“The one for the adventure of a lifetime?” the boys asked.  
Aunt Sophie replied, “Yes.”  
Mr. Darling laughed nervously.  
“Well, kids. Time for bed. Honey, we should be getting to the party,” he said.  
The three children exclaimed, “Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Good night, Aunt Sophie!”


	2. Peter and His Shadow

Wondering where Peter is? He’s coming.  
Wendy and her brothers are in their room. Wendy is telling the story of how Peter Pan cut off Captain Hook’s hand.  
“So Captain Hook fell down, down, down, until… SPLASH!” she told.  
“She fell in the water.” she continued as she jumped off of her bed. “Peter picked up Hook’s hat and switched it for his own.”  
Peter’s shadow ran through the room.  
“W–w–what was that?” John stammered.  
“My stubborn shadow,” Peter replied.  
Wendy told him, “You should find it before Aunt Sophie finds it.”  
Peter started to do so.  
“Shadow? Where are you? Get back here! You’re going to get me found out!” he called out.  
“Maybe if you catch your shadow, I could sew you two together,” Wendy suggested.  
“OK!” replied Peter.  
Peter caught his shadow. Wendy sewed it to him.  
“There! All done,” she stated as she finished.  
He replied, “Thanks.”


	3. Learning to Fly

“Mom and Dad say I must be moved from the nursery,” Wendy told Peter.  
Shocked, Peter replied, “They can’t do that! I know! I’ll take you to Never Land with me, to tell stories to my Lost Girls!”  
“How do you know I tell stories?”  
“I hear you telling them to your brothers. I think they’re great!  
Wendy asked him, “How often do you come here?”  
“Almost every night. So, how about Never Land?”  
“Only if Michael and John can come,” she said warily.  
“OK! They can help with the stories!”  
Wendy and Peter wake up Michael and John.  
“What’s going on?” Michael asked.  
“We’re running away to Never Land!” Wendy exclaimed.  
“But it doesn’t exist!” her youngest brother said.  
Wendy retorted, “Oh. And Billy and Joe do?”  
“Sorry, guys,” John said to the wall.  
Peter interrupted, “OK. All you need to fly is happy thoughts and fairy dust. Who wants to go first?”  
Wendy and her brothers exclaimed, “Me! Me! Me! No! Me! Me me me!”  
Peter decided, “I’ll do eeny meeny miney mo.” He pointed to Wendy, Michael, and John, each one on separate word. “Eeny–meeny–miney–mo–catch–Captain–Hook–by–the–hook–if–she–hollers–let–go–eeny–miney–mo. OK. First Michael, then Wendy, then John. Climb up onto the bed; get a running start with happy thoughts in mind, and then jump! Hold on. Where’s Tinker Bell? Tink? Tink? Hey! Tink!! Get over here!”  
Tinker Bell flew in.  
Michael started from on the bed, “Ice cream, candy, chocolate, brownies, and SNACKS!”  
Tinker Bell is flung at Michael. Michael started floating.  
“YAY! I’m doing it!”  
Wendy climbed onto the bed. “My turn! Uumm… fairies, pirates, flying, fluffy clouds, Indians, and puppies!”  
Same procedure as Michael, but for Wendy.  
“Wahoooo!” she screamed.  
“OK! My turn!! Teddy, Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Sophie, Michael, and Wendy!” John said.  
Tinker Bell process for John.  
“Teddy! We’re doing it! We’re flying!”  
Peter told them, “Now that you can fly, let’s go! Single file. After me.”  
The children fly out in this order: Peter, Tinker Bell, Wendy, John, and Michael. Michael picks up a hat as he flies.


	4. The Wendybird

Wendy and the gang are on top of a cloud.  
“Is that Never Land?” John asked.  
Peter replied, “Yep. Wendy, you wait here while Michael, John, and I find the Lost Girls.”  
Peter, Michael, and John jumped off the cloud. The Lost Girls walked in.  
Little Crickitt said, “Look! A Wendybird! Let’s shoot it down!”  
The Lost Girls shot arrows. All miss but Little Hobbit.  
“Yay! I got it!” she screamed.  
The Lost Girls ran away, giggling. Wendy fell off the cloud.  
“YAAAAHHH!!!” she screamed.   
She landed with a huge BOOM!!!!  
Wendy was lying down on the forest floor, thinking she’s dead. The Lost Girls came back.  
“I think it’s dead. Slightly Soiled, go get Peter!” said Cloud, Peter’s so-called (so she thought) second-in-command.  
Slightly Soiled ran away and got Peter.  
Little Hobbit asked, “Why does Peter have to know? Let’s just eat it!”  
Peter and Slightly Soiled walked back in.  
“Eat what?” Peter asked. He looked over at Wendy.  
“WHAT DID YOU DO TO WENDY?” he yelled.  
“We shot it. And it’s not a Wendy. It’s a Wendybird,” Little Crickitt said, definitively.  
Peter shook his head. “You’ve got a lot to learn in your life. Now who shot her?”  
“It,” Little Crickitt corrected (or tried to).  
Little Hobbit said enthusiastically, “I did. I’m ready for my reward, praise, anything!”  
Shocked, Peter said, “Reward!? She’s a puppy. Like me.”  
Little Crickitt was confused. She said, “You mean it’s name is Peter, and it wears a hat, and it has a sword, and it wears a suit, and it’s a beagle?”  
Little Hobbit was confused, too. “I didn’t know that beagles came in all white fur!”  
Peter became annoyed and slightly frustrated. “That’s ‘cause they don’t! And her name is Wendy, she wears a ponytail, she does not have a sword, she wears a dress, and she’s a Westie!”  
Wendy slowly opened her eyes.  
“I’m not dead?” she asked.  
“You’re not dead?” Little Hobbit asked.  
Cloud started freaking out. “I was wrong? I’m never wrong! I’ve only been wrong 155 million times!”  
Wendy wondered, “Where are Michael and John?”  
“I thought they were here!” Peter said.


	5. Capture and Mermaids

Michael and John stepped into a trap and were hung upside down from a tree branch.  
“WHOA!” they screamed.  
“I caught something. Who are you?” she asked.  
“I’m Michael.”  
“And I’m John.”  
Princess Redbird let them go. Captain Hook grabbed Princess Redbird and took the Princess to her lair.  
“Aha! I’ve got you. Now tell me. Where is Peter Pan?” Captain Hook asked.  
Princess Redbird confidently said, “Sorry. I don’t know.”  
She really did know.  
Captain Hook was shocked. “What do you mean you ‘don’t know?!’ Smee said he was positive you’d know.”  
Captain Hook looked at Smee.  
Smee said nervously, “I thought I was positive!”  
“I’ll let you go… FOR NOW!” Hook said.  
Meanwhile, Peter and Wendy watched for mermaids.  
Wendy said, “I’ve always wanted to see a mermaid!”  
“Look! There’s two!” Peter whispered.  
Mermaids popped up–heads only. They came towards Wendy and Peter. They scared Wendy. Peter pulled out his sword and jumped on the rock that he and Wendy were hiding behind.  
“GYAAAAH!!!!” Peter screamed  
The mermaids swam away.  
“Let’s go now!” Wendy suggested.  
Wendy and Peter met up with Michael and John in a cave.  
“Guys!” she said.  
Captain Hook and Smee sneaked up.  
Peter warned them, “Uh, guys, so much for the family reunion. It’s Hook and Smee.”  
Captain Hook said, “Looks like we’ve got you now, Pan!”  
Smee continued, “Yeah! Gotcha!”  
“Shut up, Smee!”  
“Sorry. Oops!” said Smee.  
Captain Hook and Smee got into a fight. Peter, Wendy, and the gang ran away. Hook and Smee stopped fighting and chased Peter and the gang.


	6. Missing People and Evil Plans

The Darling Family living room again.  
Mrs. Darling shrieked, “My kids! Wendy! Michael! John! Even John’s little bear! Where are they?!”  
Mr. Darling tried to reassure her, “They’ll be all right. I’m sure of it.”  
“NO THEY WON’T! NOBODY CAN BE SURE IF THEY WILL OR NOT!” his wife screamed.  
Aunt Sophie suggested, “Maybe you should give the police a call. They’ve been gone all summer! We need to find them before school starts up again.”  
Mr. Darling picked up the phone and dialed 999.  
“Hello? Scotland Yard? Missing Persons Unit, please. Yes. Sergeant Ramsay, I’d like to report three missing children. No, the kidnapping is not in progress. This isn’t even a kidnapping. I’m George Darling. They’ve been missing since… mid-June, I think it was. The missing children are my daughter and two sons: Wendy, Michael, and John. Well, my wife and I were out and my sister–in–law, Sophie, was watching the children. She went to check on them, and they were gone! What! What do you mean ‘Standard Procedure’?!? What’s standard about three children disappearing out of their own bedroom?! OK. I’ll call if I have any evidence. Thanks.”  
Meanwhile, the Pirate Crew, Captain Hook, and Smee stood on the deck of the ship.  
The Pirate Crew started to sing, “Capture Wendy, capture Redbird. So Captain Hook can get revenge. Capture Tinker Bell, too. So Captain   
Hook can get revenge. Capture Little Hobbit, capture Cloud.   
So Captain Hook can get revenge. Capture Slightly Soiled, capture Little Crickitt. So Captain Hook can get revenge. Capture Michael, capture John. So Captain Hook can get revenge. Capture allies, capture Pan. Capture allies to get revenge.”  
Captain Hook said, “First we take out the allies of Peter Pan. Then we can easily catch him!”  
“I don’t see how that’ll work. Explain it again,” Smee said, stupidly.  
Captain Hook groaned and reminded him, “If we get his allies first, he’ll look for them. Then we’ll nab him! But that’s only Plan B.”  
“Plan A is… what?” Smee asked.  
“Poisoning him! HA!” the Captain said. Then, she sang, “Capture Wendy, capture Redbird. So Captain Hook can get revenge. Capture Tinker Bell, too. So Captain Hook can get revenge.”  
“Capture Little Hobbit, capture Cloud. So Captain Hook can get revenge. Capture Slightly Soiled, capture Little Crickitt. So Captain Hook can get revenge,” Smee continued, starting to understand a little bit.  
“Capture Michael, capture John. So Captain Hook can get revenge.”  
Smee, finally getting the whole idea, continued, “Capture allies, capture Pan.”  
Both finished singing, “Capture allies to get revenge.”  
The alligator clock was suddenly heard. Hook started panicking.  
“Oh great. The stupid alligator again.”  
“What alligator?” Smee asked, confused again.  
“Just an annoying pest that wants me dead. Like Pan.”


	7. Parents and Teddy Bears

Peter and the gang are in his lair. It’s dinner time.  
Wendy asked her brothers, “Michael. John. Do you remember your parents?”  
Michael replied, “Yeah.”  
“They’re in the room,” John continued.  
Wendy asked, “OK. Who’s Dad?”  
Michael answered excitedly, “Peter!”  
“And Mom?”  
John told her, “You, Wendy!”  
“Wrong, and wrong,” she said.  
“WHAT?!” everyone else in the room screamed, shocked.  
Wendy explained, “Michael, John. Our real parents are George and Brittney Darling. Don’t you remember Aunt Sophie?”  
“Oh yeah,” Michael said.  
“I want to go home!” cried John  
Peter changed the subject. “Well, time to go outside!”  
John sat with his teddy bear, without the ears, in one hand and the ears in the other hand.  
“Aww, man! Teddy’s ears fell off!”  
Princess Redbird came in.  
“Hey! Maybe I can fix Teddy!” she told him. “Oh, darn. I forgot my sewing kit.”  
The Indian Tribe came in.  
“There it is. Thank you, Tiger Lily.”  
One of the people in the ensemble gave Princess Redbird her sewing kit.  
“John, hand me Teddy and her ears. I won’t hurt her. She’s getting her ears back,” the Princess told the boy.  
John handed Teddy to Princess Redbird.  
The Tribe members started to sing. “Fix the little bear. Warrior. Save the little bear. Warrior. Love the little bear. Warrior. The cute little bear. Warrior.”  
Teddy was fixed.  
“There. She’s done.”  
“Thanks, Princess Redbird! Come on, Teddy. Let’s go.”  
John ran away.


End file.
